A gate electrode of a memory device and an interconnect of a cross-point memory require high melting point and low resistance. For such an electrode (interconnect) material, tungsten or molybdenum is under investigation. However, they have higher bulk resistivity than e.g. copper, which is typically used for low-resistance interconnect in a semiconductor device.